La Chouette et Le Phénix
by saya59410
Summary: Un héritage maternel, une meute méfiante, un ami sorcier et voilà notre Stella internationale projetée dans l'univers de One Piece, devenue garou et le cœur en miettes à cause de Scott. Un Phénix blond pourra -t-il apaiser ses craintes et gagner le cœur de cette jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux dorés ? Ou la Chouette est-elle perdue à jamais ? (Marco/FemStiles).
1. Chapter 1

Curieuse comme je suis j'ai cherché des cross over entre Teen Wolf et mon animé préféré et voilà que je ne trouve qu'une fiction et pire encore ! EN ANGLAIS ! J'ai donc décidé de publier cette fiction qui est écrite depuis quelques mois sur des feuilles volantes, vive les cours où tu écris discrétos ! Ce sera encore une fic avec des chapitres de 1500 à 2000 mots, peut-être plus, cela dépendra de mon humeur.

Résumé : Un héritage maternel, une meute méfiante, un ami sorcier et voilà notre Stella internationale projetée dans l'univers de One Piece, devenue garou et le cœur en miettes à cause de Scott. Un Phénix blond pourra -t-il apaiser ses craintes et gagner le cœur de cette jeune femme aux magnifiques yeux dorés ? Ou la Chouette est-elle perdue à jamais ? (Marco/FemStiles).

Chapitre 1 : Héritage.

Un grognement s'éleva du tas de couvertures brunes présent sur le lit, un bras fin sortit et tâtonna pour éteindre le réveil d'où s'échappait la stridente sonnerie qui résonnait dans la pièce, puis l'occupante des lieux sortit de son refuge nocturne. L'adolescente saisit au radar la pile de vêtements préparée la veille pour se diriger vers la salle de bain afin de se prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, une fois propre, elle s'habilla et s'observa dans le miroir.

Une fine silhouette qui présentait de léger muscles grâce aux courses pour sauver les culs poilus de ses potes loups, de beaux yeux noisette tirant de plus en plus vers le doré, une peau légèrement bronzée et un visage princier mais doux. Stella eut un air satisfait en s'observant, sa tenue lui allait très bien et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient bien lisses, elle portait un slim et un boléro bleu marine ainsi qu'une chemise blanche et une paire de converse noire.

Stella descendit ensuite les escaliers à pleine vitesse, sachant par avance que son père était déjà parti au poste très tôt, comme tous les matins depuis dix ans. Elle n'espérait plus le voir lui dire bonjour ou lui parler, depuis la mort de Claudia il était détaché de sa fille et ne lui accordait que bien peu d'attention, elle s'y était habituée malgré son cœur qui se serrait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des années d'ignorance.

La jeune fille avait eu son cœur et son mental mis à rude épreuve ses derniers mois : Peter, les Alphas, le Kanima, le Darach, les Dread Doctors puis le Nogitsune et la mort de Donovan. Depuis la meute la rejetait sans cesse malgré le fait qu'elle soit sans protection suite au comportement de ses amis, elle ne pouvait que se tourner vers Deaton, elle l'avait fait quant au moment de son dix-huitième anniversaire elle avait eu un malaise. Le druide lui avait alors dit d'appeler son père parce qu'ils devaient lui avouer quelque chose. Elle avait alors lu une lettre de sa mère :

 _Ma petite Stella,_

 _Au moment où je t'écris cette lettre, tu es dehors, jouant avec ton ami Scott. Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis morte, je dois t'apprendre quelque chose au sujet de ma famille, les femmes de la famille deviennent des chouettes garou le jour de leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Cela commence par un malaise puis une heure plus tard la transformation commence, on ne sait quelle espèce de chouette nous sommes que lorsqu'on est totalement transformé, nous accédons alors aux connaissances de nos ancêtres et à notre ou nos pouvoirs._

 _Sache juste qu'une espèce est plus importante que les autres : la Royale Harfang des neiges. Elle est la seule qui gagne trois pouvoirs, la glace, la guérison et l'obéissance des rapaces. Les autres espèces ont un ou deux pouvoirs dont un qui concerne toujours les autres éléments sauf la glace qui est réservée aux Harfang, nous n'avons pas besoin des rayons ou du cycle de la lune pour nous transformer, nous le faisons à volonté. Je suis une chouette effraie avec le pouvoir sur les Ombres et celui de voir les liens d'âmes-sœurs._

 _Ton père est la mienne d'ailleurs mais je ne sais pas qui est la tienne, ton lien est étrange, il semble disparaitre quelque part. Je te laisse aussi un document qui stipule que tu peux recevoir mon héritage financier et immobilier, vas voir le notaire de Beacon Hills après ton héritage. Si tu as un problème et que la meute de Beacon Hills ne peut rien pour toi, demande à Deaton d'appeler Steve, un ami sorcier immortel, il t'aidera selon ses moyens._

 _Bonne chance pour ton héritage ma fille,_

 _Je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

 _Claudia._

Stella n'avait pas pardonné à son père et lui avait hurlé dessus, lui déclarant qu'elle vivrait par elle-même et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais chez lui, Deaton faisant sortir un shérif en larmes et plein de regrets de sa clinique. Stella avait alors attendu que l'heure entière passe avec pour seule compagnie Deaton, le druide avait sursauté quand la jeune femme s'était laissée tomber en se tordant et criant de douleur sur le sol, ses os craquants sinistrement alors que la transformation commençait.

Bientôt la jeune fille laissa place à une magnifique chouette et elle se figea alors que les connaissances de ses ancêtres et de sa race lui furent transmises, un hululement surpris sortit de son bec en même temps qu'elle battit des ailes. Stella venait de découvrir qu'elle était une Royale Harfang des neiges, elle suivit maladroitement Deaton dehors et bientôt dans la nuit noire, des centaines de rapaces volèrent en cercle autour d'une immense chouette blanche d'un mètre soixante de haut et de deux mètres cinquante d'envergure. Elle décolla et s'amusa avec ses congénères qui lui apprirent les bases du vol puis chassa.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris forme humaine, elle remercia Deaton et l'informa qu'elle repasserait le soir même pour discuter avec lui, filant chez le notaire avec le document de sa mère. Elle resta deux heures dans son cabinet pour remplir des papiers et payer les honoraires avant d'aller à la banque pour débloquer le compte et récupérer les clefs de sa nouvelle maison.

Elle engageât une entreprise de nettoyage et des déménageurs pour que tout soit propre et que ses affaires soient rapatriées chez elle, elle ne voulait pas voir son père, puis elle partit à Sacramento pour faire un peu de shopping. Elle remit sa jeep à un garage pour une réparation complète et une peinture totale, puis partit en bus au centre commercial pour acheter de quoi remplir son immense commode, tout y passa.

Elle se fit ensuite plaisir en s'achetant un nouveau téléphone dernier cri et un nouvel ordinateur portable avec une clef Wifi, elle passa ensuite chez le coiffeur pour se faire des mèches blanches et dorés dans les cheveux, elle mangea ensuite dans un petit restaurant italien.

Sur la route pour aller au garage, elle vit un centre de soins et y entra, elle demanda les tarifs et décide de se faire une beauté. Elle commence par une épilation totale et définitive des jambes/aisselles/ bras et pubis, elle demande aussi à ce qu'on lui fasse les sourcils puis elle enchaine par un massage aux huiles essentielles qui la fait soupirer de bonheur, elle achète aussi du maquillage de haute qualité et se fait une manucure/pédicure.

Elle paie ensuite les soins et remercie les esthéticiennes en souriant puis sort pour retourner au garage.

Quand elle arrive elle règle aussi les réparations et la peinture de son bébé qui lui est ramenée rutilante de beauté, la peinture est d'un rouge brillant pailleté avec un Roscoe inscrit sur le capot en noir sous une Harfang Blanche et elle roule comme si elle était neuve, la jeune fille est tellement heureuse qu'elle laisse un généreux pourboire de deux cents dollars chacun aux six personnes qui travaillent au garage.

Elle met ses courses sur le siège passager et à l'arrière, recouvrant le tout d'une bâche rouge avant se remercier une nouvelle fois les garagistes puis de filer chez elle. Stella passa ensuite au supermarché de Beacon Hills pour remplir son frigo, se mettant ensuite au travail pour ranger et cuisiner un petit quelque chose pour elle et Deaton, Stella se mit ensuite en route pour la clinique vétérinaire.

Elle avait vite remarqué que quelle que soit l'heure, un rapace veillait toujours sur elle, un magnifique pygargue a tête blanche qui se présenta à elle en se posant sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas de nom donc elle lui en donna un : Ichigo, elle lui dit que ça s'écrivais avec le kanji de protecteur et que ce serait son nom. Il fut ravi et ne quitta pas sa reine du regard lors du trajet, volant au-dessus de sa voiture.

Le druide fut surpris de la voir arriver avec un Pygargue sur l'épaule mais il les accueillit tous deux avec un sourire et un signe de tête, haussant un sourcil en voyant le repas que Stella avait ramené pour eux, il lui fit signe de s'installer et ils commencèrent à discuter du bestiaire.

Elle était d'accord pour donner quelques informations mais il était hors de question qu'elle donne les faiblesses de sa race, elle ne voulait pas que la meute de Beacon Hills ait un autre moyen pour lui faire du mal, elle raconta à Deaton la façon dont les membres de la meute la traitaient depuis la mort de Donovan et le druide jura.

Il saisit son téléphone et appela Steve, il lui exposa la situation, le sorcier jura lui aussi avant de dire qu'il arriverait le lendemain. Stella proposa qu'ils se retrouvent tous chez elle après les cours, donnant son adresse à Steve après avoir interrogé Deaton du regard et avoir reçu un mouvement approbateur. Deaton raccrocha rapidement et remarqua alors le changement vestimentaire de la jeune fille, elle portait une robe blanche marquée à la taille par une ceinture dorée, ses mèches aussi allaient très bien à Stella.

Tout cela faisait ressortir les yeux à présent dorés de la jeune femme, qui prit congés pour aller dormir, elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller au lycée. Deaton lui proposa de venir avec Steve, ils monteraient dans sa voiture pour aller chez elle, où ils discuteraient des options qu'elle avait à sa disposition.

Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Il vous plait ?

Prochain chapitre : Lycée et Steve.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voilà donc le second chapitre de La Chouette et le Phénix !

marianasistine: voici la suite tant attendue!

LenaShioriTomlinson: merci pour ta review.

Auriane07 : merci pour ta review. J'essaye d'être régulière (tousse, tousse) mais je viens de recevoir mon titre pro cuisine et je cherche activement du boulot donc j'ai moins de temps pour moi.

Chapitre 2 : Steve et départ.

Stella se leva doucement en s'étirant, elle s'était couchée vers 20h la veille et avait très bien dormi, depuis son héritage son TDHA ne semblait plus l'affecter. La jeune garou prit une de ses nouvelles tenues, elle espérait que Scott l'écouterait aujourd'hui et qu'il la laisserait s'expliquer sur la mort de Donovan, sinon elle lui écrirait un texto ou une lettre.

Si l'une ou l'autre des solutions marchait alors tant mieux mais elle évitait de penser au cas contraire où les deux méthodes ne fonctionneraient pas. Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude, ce fut avec le parfum boisé de son gel douche, une tenue bleu roi et des converses noires que la jeune femme prit son sac de cours contenant ses nouvelles possessions technologiques pour aller au lycée.

Elle se glissa avec grâce sur le siège conducteur de sa fidèle jeep et sourit largement en entendant le moteur ronronner doucement au démarrage, la route pour les cours fut courte à la vue du volume sonore que la jeune utilisait pour écouter le CD que Scott lui avait fait il y a trois ans, bientôt elle gara son véhicule près de la Camaro de Derek.

Les regards choqués que la meute lançât à la jeune femme et a sa Jeep, lui firent froncer les sourcils, elle s'avançât néanmoins vers Scott et lui déclara directement qu'elle devait leur parler à la pause du midi, et qu'il serait préférable que tous soient présent. L'odeur d'oiseaux frappa les narines de ses persécuteurs, et Scott hocha la tête avec méfiance, quoi qu'elle ait fait pour sentir ainsi le brun s'en méfiait.

Les cours furent ennuyeux pour la jeune fille, elle attendait la pause de midi pour ENFIN s'expliquer avec la meute, sachant que Théo était parti pour rejoindre une autre meute. Stella fit face à Scott et lui expliqua de suite sa version de l'histoire, que Donovan l'avait poursuivie et que sa mort était un accident qu'elle regrettait, elle enchaina en lui montrant la lettre de sa mère.

Malheureusement la réaction de la meute ne fut pas ce qu'elle espérait, ils la rejetèrent violement, la traitant d'opportuniste sans même lui demander si son héritage s'était bien passé, Scott lui cracha des insultes à la figure avant de la bannir de la meute et lui donna une gifle retentissante avant de filer. Les autres, sauf Derek et Peter qui étaient absent, la bardèrent de coup avant de partir quand Ichigo leur fondit dessus en visant les yeux.

Stella sentit son lien avec eux se briser, la douleur fit qu'elle se recroquevilla en pleurant, elle resta ainsi sur le sol du bois jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de Deaton ne lui fasse lever la tête. Le druide était avec un jeune homme blond aux yeux acier qui sentait la mer et le sable, une odeur qui apaisa la jeune fille sur le champ, elle fondit en larmes dès que le sorcier referma ses bras sur elle.

Steve la souleva et suivit Deaton jusqu'au véhicule de la jeune femme, il trouvait qu'elle était trop légère et son empathie lui indiquait qu'elle était totalement perdue et souffrante, il se demandait se qu'il s'était passé pour que la jeune harfang soit seule et pleine de trace de blessures presque guérie. Deaton prit place au volant tandis que le sorcier s'installait sur le siège passager avec Stella blottit contre lui, elle se pelotonna contre le blond et sombra dans un léger sommeil, le temps qu'ils rejoigne la clinique.

Le sorcier remarqua alors le rapace qui suivait le camion comme son ombre, un magnifique pygargue a tête blanche qui s'engouffra dans le salon privé de la clinique et qui se posa sur le dossier du siège ou Stella fut installée, le volatile ne quittant pas la jeune fille des yeux. Le druide prépara deux cafés et un bon chocolat chaud avec de la guimauve, Steve entendit la Reine des Oiseaux renifler l'air et ouvrir ses yeux dorés en marmonnant sur du chocolat et Rémus Lupin, Steve éclata de rire en captant la référence.

Stella prit immédiatement la tasse de chocolat que lui tendait Deaton puis entreprit de faire connaissance avec Steve en dégustant la boisson, il avait environ 150 ans et il rit quand Stella haussa un sourcil avant de rétorquer qu'il était drôlement bien conservé, elle parla ensuite d'elle. La jeune fille n'omit aucun détail, s'attirant un regard de compassion de la part de l'immortel, il lui proposa alors de voir ce qu'il se passerait dans les semaines qui suivrait. Il irait au lycée avec elle, vu que physiquement il faisait entre 18 et 20 ans, et il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de la meute.

Si a la fin de la période de trois semaines elle trouvait que vivre à Beacon Hills était trop dur alors il lui proposerait deux options, elle n'aurait qu'a choisir celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux, Stella le couvrit alors d'une myriade de merci en se jetant de nouveau dans ses bras. Deaton annonçât qu'il s'occuperait de l'inscription de Steve au Beacon Hills High School, il ne payerait cependant pas la cantine, ce a quoi Stella déclara qu'elle logerais et ferais le repas pour elle et Steve le midi.

Le blond la remercia, ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que ce ne soit l'heure de rentrer pour les adolescents, Stella prit place au volant de Roscoe pour les ramener chez elle. Elle indiqua la salle d'eau et la chambre d'ami a Steve, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, elle se coucha de suite. Morphée vint rapidement emmener la jeune femme épuisée dans son royaume.

Ils se levèrent tôt le lendemain, Steve remercia Stella quand elle lui tendit une tasse de café noir qu'il but avec un soupir de bonheur sous les regard amusé de la jeune garou, le départ fut rapide et bientôt ils descendirent de Roscoe sous les yeux méfiant de l'ancienne Meute de la fille du Sheriff. Le sorcier suivit sa protégée comme son ombre, s'asseyant a ses côtés en cours et à la cantine, mais elle semblait très tendue.

Les trois semaines furent un vrai calvaire, les membres de a meute essayant d'éloigner Steve de Stella en lui expliquant qu'elle était quelqu'un qu'il ne fallait pas fréquenter, ils profitaient aussi des moments où Steve n'était pas avec elle pour la passer a tabac. Stella avait maintes fois craqué quand elle était chez Deaton ou chez elle, toujours dans les bras rassurants de Steve, mais elle arrivait à saturation. Elle avait un exutoire dans le vol de nuit et l'entrainement a ses pouvoirs: la glace, la guérison et l'obeissance des autres oiseaux.

Une fois le délai arrivé a son terme, Steve emmena Stella chez Deaton et lui expliqua les deux options a sa disposition: soit il effaçait son existence de cette ville et elle démenageait loin, soit il l'envoyait ailleurs en se basant sur son lien d'âme-soeur. La jeune Harfang n'hésita pas une seconde et choisit le seconde option, elle voulait rencontrer son destiné, même avec la possibilité qu'il soit déjà lié à quelqu'un et qu'elle en souffrirait. Elle ne prendrait pas le risque de croiser a nouveau le chemin de la meute McCall, elle préfererait mourir, tout au lieu de cette douleur.

Steve traçat le pentacle magique nécessaire au transfert de Stella, il venait juste de finir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur toute la meute, ils ne purent pas s'apporcher a cause du bois de Sorbier qui entourait Deaton et les deux camarades. Stella décidat de leur montrer sa forme de chouette, elle préferait se trnasformer au cas où, sa silhouette fondit et prit forme animale.

Scott, derek et les autre virent Stella se transformer en une magnifique Chouette Harfang, l'oiseau se plaçat au centre du pentacle tandis que Deaton lui donnait un sac de sport avec sort d'extension ( cadeau de Steve) contenant ses vêtements . Ils y avait aussi des vivres, une gourde, un sac de couchage et tout son argent qui se convertirait automatiquement. Elle planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de la meute, repris sa forme humaine dès qu'Ichigo se posa sur son épaule et leurs cracha leurs quatres vérités a la figure puis le cercle magique s'activa, elle disparut dans une belle lumière dorée, laissant une meute honteuse derrière elle.

 **\- Je démissionne de ma place d'émisaire, annonçat alors Deaton, Scott je ne veux plus te revoir dans ma clinique. Aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas digne d'être des Loups, Stella est la Reine des Oiseaux et a cause de vous notre monde l'as perdue a jamais!**


End file.
